


Distance Never Mattered

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Long Distance Relationship, Online Relationship, vaguely college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: They knew their relationship was highly unconventional. A relationship built on the basis of an internet friendship between people that lived thousands of miles away. A relationship where one was hours ahead of the other. Where there was no physical contact. They knew it was highly unconventional. But that’s what love did. Made what should be unconventional into something that was workable. Enjoyable. Happy.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 29





	Distance Never Mattered

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four of KuroYaku Week! Went with Long Distance Relationship for today's prompt.  
> I kept debating with myself on how to write this, about whether I should have them have an online relationship. But I did eventually settle on that decision, since it's the situation I had with mine. This did unlock some memories I thought I'd forgotten, and the things that Morisuke is feeling in this are things that I felt while in mine. But I know that if I chose to continue this idea, I'd give them the happy ending I wish I'd gotten.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

They knew their relationship was highly unconventional. A relationship built on the basis of an internet friendship between people that lived thousands of miles away. A relationship where one was hours ahead of the other. Where there was no physical contact. They knew it was highly unconventional. But that’s what love did. Made what should be unconventional into something that was workable. Enjoyable. Happy.

-.-.-

It was mid-morning when Morisuke finally woke up, his body complaining at having to be awake. He rolled over in bed, burying his face in his pillow. He hadn’t gone to bed until pretty late -- sometime around three or four -- which wasn’t necessarily unusual. But given that it’d been a common occurrence for the past few months, accompanied with having to wake up early for classes, it was a matter of time that it would take a toll on him.

But he had a good reason for it. He’d been on a call with Tetsurou until he eventually fell asleep. Been up talking to him when he woke up, already making plans for later that day to have a movie date. Granted, said date would be taking place in the middle of the day for him and later in the night for Tetsurou, but a date all the same.

His phone blipped, and he groaned again, groping blindly for it. It was then that he heard a snicker coming from his phone, and he froze. “God, don’t tell me you’re still there,” he mumbled, already knowing the answer.

“Of course I am, where else would I be?” Tetsurou said, his voice sounding a little tinny through the speaker on his laptop. Morisuke groaned again, making him laugh. “Come on, sleepy head, you can’t sleep the day away.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Morisuke said, flipping his laptop off. His phone forgotten, he curled himself underneath the blanket, effectively cutting off Tetsurou’s view of him.

“Mori,” Tetsurou whined, “come on, wake up. I miss you.”

Even though it was meant to be a whiny way of getting him to come out from under the blanket, it still sent a pang through Morisuke’s chest. They tried to avoid saying it, since they hadn’t met in person yet and didn’t know when they’d be able to. They tried to avoid saying it, because it always made them far sadder than it should.

Tetsurou must have realized what he said, because he started backpedaling. “Wait, Mori, shit. I didn’t mean to say that. I just mean that I don’t want you to hide. God, I’m sorry.”

Morisuke took a breath, peeking out from under the blanket to look at him. Tetsurou had guilt in his eyes, and the smile he loved had disappeared. He sat up, plastering on a small smile despite the sadness in his chest. “I know you didn’t, you big dummy. So smile already. It’s the only good thing you have going for you.”

“You are an ass,” Tetsurou said, already starting to smile. He could see that there was still guilt in his eyes, but even that was fading. “Do you know what today is?”

“It’s Saturday,” Morisuke said, furrowing his brows. “You know that. It’s why we planned our movie date for today.”

“Tsk tsk, my dear Mori. How is it that you’re the one good with dates and yet can’t remember what today is?” Tetsurou teased, which only made Morisuke furrow his brows more.

“What are you talking about? It’s Sat--” Morisuke cut himself off, eyes going wide. Tetsurou started laughing, and Morisuke flipped him off again. “Shut up! I just woke up, my brain hasn’t caught up with everything.”

“Open your Snapchat,” Tetsurou laughed, his video shaking a little. Morisuke flipped him for a third time while he fumbled for his phone, thanking sleep deprived him for remembering to plug it in before he passed out.

There were various notifications from other Discord servers, as well as emails and Tumblr notifications. But Tetsurou was the only Snapchat he had. He smiled a little at the nickname he’d given him -- Tetsu with the heart eye cat emoji. It started as an inside joke between them because Tetsurou acted like a cat a lot, but now it just kind of stuck.

He opened the snap, his heart instantly melted. It was a picture of Tetsurou with the bear ear filter. The black glasses it gave him made him look like a complete nerd, but also fit him perfectly. The caption on the snap read ‘Happy Five Months Kitten. I love you so so much.’ followed by several red hearts.

“Tetsu, you goddamn sap,” Morisuke said, screenshotting the snap. He heard Tetsurou’s phone going off from the screenshot notification, but didn’t really care. He looked up at him, seeing love filled eyes looking back at him.

“I’m only a sap for the people I love,” Tetsurou said, voice soft. It made Morisuke’s heart melt more. He’d never get tired of hearing that he loved him. Would honestly set it as his notification sound if he could.

“I love you too, you nerd,” Morisuke said, watching a wide smile spread over Tetsurou’s features. “Have you eaten yet?”

Instead of a vocal answer, Tetsurou lifted a half eaten plate of food. “Eating now, actually. Which is something you should do, too.” Morisuke waved him off, which only made Tetsurou scoff. “Either you eat or I’m calling off our date.”

Morisuke gasped in fake hurt, putting his hand over his heart. “You wouldn’t dare. And on our five month anniversary too.”

Tetsurou stifled a laugh, hiding it behind a cough. “Then you better eat, kitten.” Hearing the nickname out loud made Morisuke’s heart flutter, and he felt his face flushing. It definitely didn’t go unnoticed by Tetsurou. “Kittens like you need to eat.”

“Stop calling me that,” Morisuke said, hiding his face in his blanket.

“Then you better go get something to eat.”

“You ass.”

“Excuse you, you’ve said multiple times how much you like my ass.”

“You don’t need to say it!!”

Morisuke’s face burned and Tetsurou laughed. “There’s nothing wrong with you leaving for a few minutes to get food, love. I’ll still be here. I always am.”

“I know you will be,” Morisuke mumbled into the blanket. “That’s not the problem.”

“Then what is, love?” Tetsurou asked, voice quiet.

Morisuke shook his head, feeling tears stinging his eyes. The problem was that his comment about missing him was stuck in his head. Made him wish that he was there -- really there. Made him wish they didn’t live so far away. That he could hug him. Touch him. Just be there with him.

“Mori?” A tear fell down his face and sniffled. “Mori, love, please don’t cry.” That only made him cry more. “I know it’s hard, and I promise that as soon as I can, I’m going to visit you. But please, don’t cry. I don’t like seeing you said.”

“I’m sorry,” Morisuke said, voice shaking a little from the tears. And he was. He didn’t mean to cry. Didn’t mean to get stuck in his thoughts about this. He tried so hard to not let it bother him. But some days it was hard -- so very hard -- to not think about it. To not get sad about it. Even after five months of dating, of dealing with the distance, it was still hard.

“Mori, love, there’s no reason for you to be sorry. You didn’t do anything. Just please, stop crying.” Tetsurou’s voice had grown quieter, and Morisuke could hear that he was trying to keep it together. “I love you so freaking much, and no matter how far apart we are, that will never change. You’re mine, forever and always. Okay?”

Morisuke nodded, not really sure if Tetsurou could see it. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, and when the tears did finally stop, he looked up, rubbing at his face. He was right, Tetsurou had started to cry as well. But he still had a soft smile on his face, and it widened when Morisuke reappeared.

“There’s my kitten. I love you, you know that?” Tetsurou said, wiping his cheek. Morisuke nodded, not trusting his voice. Not that he had to. Tetsurou knew he loved him just as much, if not more. “Good. Now go wash your face, get something to eat and some water, and come back. We can start our movie date early, since I know you have some writing things to get done, too.”

“How--?”

“You shared your writing schedule with me, remember? To keep you on track with everything,” Tetsurou explained. Morisuke sniffled, smiling a little, and he smiled more. “We’ll watch a few movies, and then I’ll stay on call with you while you work. That sound okay?”

“Yeah, it does. Thank you, Tetsu.”

“There’s no need to thank you. That’s just how awesome of a boyfriend I am.”

Morisuke snorted, making him smile more. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now come on. Food, water, movie. Chop chop.”

Morisuke stuck his tongue out, but did get out of bed. His body felt heavy, and his heart hurt a little. But having Tetsurou there -- always there for him -- made everything just a bit brighter.


End file.
